Of Shoes and Puppies
by Sinking Rainbows
Summary: It was nice to have some time to himself, the corporal reflected. Occasionally things got a little too noisey, even for him. Although, having Kieli around did make things more fun. Oneshot, complete.


A/N: The characters in this fanfic are from Kieli, a series about a young girl who can see ghosts. Bascially, she follows a young man called Harvey, who is the the reanimated corpse of a dead soldier from a war eighty years before. And there's the spirit of a corporal Harvey killed in the war possessing a radio.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kieli.

* * *

Of Shoes and Puppies.

It was nice to have some time to himself, the corporal reflected. Occasionally things got a little too noisey, even for him. Although, having Kieli around did make things more fun.

The sound of the door opening and closing brought him back to the present, and he was aware of the very girl he'd just been thinking of sitting on her bed.

She didn't look very happy.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked at last.

Kieli glanced at the radio that housed the corporal's soul for a long minute, before sighing and shaking her head slightly.

"You and Herbie have a fight again?"

"Not exactly…" She paused, clearly wondering if she should continue, and then rushed on. "It's just that I found this puppy, and Harvey won't let me keep it!"

The corporal couldn't help noticing that she was clutching her jacket carefully, almost as though there was something inside it.

"Let me guess. You brought it back anyway?"

"H-How did you…"

"Kieli, it's fairly obvious that you've got something inside your jacket. Why didn't you just leave it where it was?"

"It was going to die, and I-I didn't want it to. Besides Harvey was just grumpy because it went to the toilet on his shoe."

There was a burst of static as the corporal sniggered. Kieli carefully freed the puppy from her jacket and cuddled it, smiling as the small tongue licked at her fingers. It was, the corporal had to admit, a pretty looking little thing.

"So, what are you gonna do?" The corporal asked, finally getting past his fit of sniggering.

"Keep it, of course." She answered, looking faintly surprised at his question.

"Even though Herbie doesn't want you to?"

"Yes." She titled her chin slightly as she replied. She certainly had gotten slightly braver. "Anyway, it's cute, and I'm going to keep it!"

The puppy, meanwhile, had been sniffing the air, its nose twitching. Turning round on Kieli's lap, it stared in the direction of the empty doorway. Which wasn't empty any longer, as a certain young man was leaning against the doorframe, taking in everything that was being said.

Neither Kieli or the corporal noticed, however, since they were both still deep in discussion.

"I suppose you'll be toilet-training it then? Just so it doesn't have any more accidents on Herbie's shoes."

"Of course! And I'm going to buy it a lead as well. And teach it to obey me."

"Obey you? You mean, obey you as in biting Herbie on command?"

Kieli giggled. "Ye—I mean no! I mean get it to walk to heel, that sort of thing."

"Well, you'd have to do it in secret, Kieli, if you don't want…"

"…If you don't want me finding out, you mean, Corporal?" Harvey cut him off, smirking as Kieli jumped slightly. "Anyway, I thought I told you to leave it where it was."

"I couldn't leave it to die! Besides, it's so cute!"

"Kieli…" What could he say to that? What did he even know about forteen year old girls, anyway? Besides the fact that they could be incredibly stubborn when they wanted to be. "…Argh! Fine! Do whatever the hell you want! But if it pees on my shoe again, it is out of here, dammit!"

The smile on Kieli's face nearly outshone the single lightbulb hanging from the ceiling.

"What's this? Has Herbie finally given up?!"

"Oh, shut up!" Harvey retorted, sitting down next to Kieli. "Besides, I didn't notice you doing much to persude her otherwise."

"Huh? How much did you hear, Harvey?" Kieli asked, staring at him.

Harvey smirked again.

"Most of it, starting from when you told the corporal that it pissed on my shoe."


End file.
